


Jerking off

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Porn Watching, Threesome - M/M/M, Vouyerism, Vouyeur!Himuro, Watch kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Mientras, Himuro solo observa. Es solo un espectador, alguien que no tiene permitido involucrarse





	Jerking off

—Ta...kao… —el lánguido suspiro de Midorima se escucha por todo el departamento, es probable que también lo haga en alguna de las habitaciones de los vecinos de al lado.

Y Tatsuya sabe que volverán a regañarlos por el ruido a horas no tan aptas, y que saldrán con el típico _«Piensen en los niños que pueden escucharlos hacer esas cosas, bola de degenerados»_. Definitivamente la mentalidad conservadora de los japoneses le sigue pareciendo curiosa –y algo molesta, porque, Dios, están en el siglo XXI. El ver parejas del mismo sexo debería ser algo a lo que ya estén empezando a acostumbrarse. Pero no, parece que fueron a parar a un barrio bastante conservador–.

.

Y escuchar a Takao y Midorima follar en la habitación de al lado se ha vuelto una costumbre un poco incómoda, pero también excitante.

La primera vez que los escuchó, Himuro recuerda haber oído las quejas de Shintarō sobre que él también estaba ese día en el departamento, y que seguro sería algo _incómodo_ , y Tatsuya por un momento pensó en salir ese día de su habitación y tirar la puerta de Kazunari a patadas si era necesario.

Pero no lo hizo; muy por el contrario, terminó por escuchar toda la faena de principio a fin, ignorando el hecho de tener su preciada música a un volumen lo suficientemente aceptable para no escuchar los quejidos de placer de Midorima y para no incomodar a los vecinos. Y si Tatsuya tuviera que ser sincero, terminaría por admitir que ese día se hizo la paja más _malditamente_ placentera de toda su vida.

.

Pero ahora que el pelinegro se encuentra viendo toda la acción en vivo, la sensación de placer recorriendo su espina dorsal es mucho más intensa.

No hay necesidad de tocarse, solo de ver la forma en la que Kazunari penetra con fuerza a Midorima; solo está la necesidad de escuchar los jadeos de Shintarō implorando por más.

—Shin-chan… —susurra el azabache a la vez que deja una mordida en la nuca del más alto, sin detener el ritmo de las embestidas.

El de cabellos verdes parece estar más sensible siendo observado llevar a cabo un acto tan obsceno, y Kazunari se aprovecha de eso para pellizcar los pezones de Midorima con insistencia, y de mastrubarlo hasta el punto de la locura.

Mientras, Himuro solo observa. Es solo un espectador, alguien que no tiene permitido involucrarse; solo _ver_ y sentir un extraño placer recorrer su cuerpo mientras se toca con descaro frente a Shintarō y Kazunari que parecen ignorarle.


End file.
